This is How My Story Ends
by sarahlhack
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a normal girl, until she gets bit. She has to go from a normal girl to the vampire princess "What I'm a Pure Blood!" Will she let anyone break down her walls and show them her pain that she hides, or will it all be futile? R&R
1. Prologue

Note: in this story Mikan and her Family ( you will find out about later ) all have hazel eyes and light coffee hair, but other than that she still looks the same, but 16. Tsubasa and Misaki are the same age as everyone and the school uniforms look almost exactly like Utah's from 'Shugo Chara' (:

**Prologue**

Mikan Sakura, a normal sixteen year old girl living in a small village in Japan, but on one fateful school night she was walking through a dark alley as a short cut to get home. She noticed the presence of somebody behind her so she sped up, not looking back. After shutting her eyes for a split second she felt someone put their hands on her wrists.

"Your very pretty" the young man said in a low and menacing voice. Mikan was trying to escape but it was futile. The bell tower rang banging through their ears, at the same time it happened.

He Bit Her.


	2. The First Bite

Disclaimer: I do now own Gakuen Alice ... ): (haha, forgot to write this in the last chapter c: )

**The First Bite**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I woke up to the sun dancing to its own little tune on my face, I was pissed. I mean, when did I let the sun just waltz into my room and do a happy dance? '_Wait'_

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" I yelled, and mind you-a very loud yell, as I bolted up, noticing my surroundings... I was in an ally _'great'_ I got up and looked around.. Wait why am I seeing dust particles, and why can I feel them on my skin, gross. As I made my way out to the street I could hear everyone's heart beats, okay if I wasn't panicking before, now I am. I started walking to my school, Robert High, seeing as it was already morning. I went straight to the girl's bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Shit! I look like a prostitute!" I started to fix myself and as if on que, my worst nightmare walked in, Brandy Annaferal. She was tall, had red hair and plain, dull, hatred giving gray eyes. I hated her.

"So, I heard you woke up in an ally this morning" What how did she figure out!

"And?" I half-heartedly said but not really caring for her answer.

"Well I don't want to come to concluetions or anything but it just seems like you got raped, or maybe you're a slut? Well anyways I think the whole school will know about this by the end of today, and I told the councilors about this, they are going to try and help you" she said with a disgustingly innocent tone.

5

4

3

2

1

"YOU WHAT!"

"I am going to say this loud and clear. YOU. NEED. HELP. Not that I care though"

With that I knew my whole life could fall apart, I was always quiet in school; I didn't have friends, but if someone got on my bad side they would go to hell and back. I always had a fan club of boys following me but were too scared to do anything, sometimes I wish one of them would stop being a pussy and do something nice for me, you know I am a girl.. Right? The boy's sometimes make me feel lesbian or something, you know cause' girls know how girls feel, but I'm not, all girls hate me anyway. I was the smartest kid in school was set up on a scholarship; I had my long boarding life planed out for me. until this bitch stepped in, but maybe that's a good thing.

My instincts kicked in that I didn't even know I had, I lunged myself at her tackling her to the ground. My mind was going in circles as my body moved on its own. I put my hand on her mouth to muffle her screams and tilted her head up and to the side. Then I bit.

It tasted as pure and delicious as the water from the havens, but I knew I was doing an act of the devil, after a minute or so I let my fangs loose from her skin. I stool over her limp body looking stunned, wait is she even alive? I checked her pulse, nope. It was weird, I didn't seem to care that she was dead. I made my way out of the bathroom on my way to my next class, only to be roughly pulled into a classroom and pushed on the floor. Then the door locked.


	3. Questions And Answers

**A/N: I spell 'colour' that was because I'm Canadian, deal with it.**

**Recap:** I made my way out of the bathroom on my way to my next class, only to be roughly pulled into a classroom and pushed on the floor. Then the door locked.

**Questions And Answers**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I sat on the floor not knowing what to do, the figure in front of me was closing the space between us and then he spoke.

"Well hi there! I'm Anjo Narumi, nice to meet you! What's your name?" Wait, what?

"What do you want with me?" I said as coldly as I could. I want him to be scared.

"Well that's not a very nice way to treat a fellow vampire"

" ... "I didn't like the fact that he knew what i was, and he was one too! He's too cheerful.

"Mikan Sakura" I finally told him, because maybe he could help me.

"Now that I know that, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen in your life from this point on."

"Since when do you get to decide what happens to me?"

"Well it's just the basics, first off you will be moving and transferring schools" Wait no I don't want to leave my grandpa and brother!

"I don't want to" even though I hate this school, I still love my home.

"Well every vampire has some special powers called Alice's, there are vampire hunters everywhere and there is an organization called the AAO who try and capture the Alice's, so basically, it's not safe out here. If you stay in the outside world you will only be hurting your family. You have no choice."

_'Well I definitely don't want my family to be hurt, I mean I would sell my soul to satin for them to be safe. But I have one condition.'_

"You have to let me see my family first" I said, demanding his answer to be yes.

"Well of course! But you can't tell them you're a vampire"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

We both go up and out the door heading for the school entrance. There was a white jeep limo waiting for us, we got in and he started explaining things.

"As I said before everyone has a power that are called Alice's, they are quite unique little buggers. There are different ability type classes that you will be placed in depending on your Alice." Okay I get it so far but this has nothing to do with vampires.

"Is everyone a vampire?" I asked hoping he would say yes, because I didn't want to be the only one..

"Why yes! All teachers, staff, and students are vampires" _Thank God!_

"Actually let me explain that more. Every vampire has a set of wings tattooed on their back, the size and quality depend on what class you belong too. There wings can morph into real wings at any time you wish, there for, you can fly!"

"Do we turn into bat's too?" I asked, mostly as a joke

"Yes"

"Ohh.."

"But not the Pure Bloods, they turn into a black cat with wings and their Alice's are special" **(A/N: Everyone who is not a pure blood can make wings on their back in human form from the tattoo, and can transform into a bat. and pure bloods can make wings in human form too (But are much better wings) but instead of turning into a bat they turn into a black cat with bat wings.)**

"What do you mean their Alice's are special?"

"Well in total there are seven siblings, each represent a colour of the rainbow, their powers are kind of like using a light of ball in their hands; the colour depends on the colour of the rainbow they represent. To make it even more complicated when they are hungry their personality changes depending on their colour."

"Are they royalty or something? you said that they were pure blood"

"Yes, they are the sons of the king and queen of the vampires, although they don't live in this dimension. All six brothers are still waiting for the last and final sibling to arrive though, the princess of the vampires"

"What do you mean arrive, where did she go?"

"No, I mean they are still looking for the human girl that will be turned into a vampire to come along"

"How can a Human turn into a pure blood?"

"Well all off the pure blood siblings were never really human, they were just disguised as human by the king, they just needed a bite to be re-awakened."

"But why would the king do that to his own children and what about their families?"

"All of the pure blood siblings are very close in age and when they were babies, a vampire world war was going on, so they disguised all of them as human so they would be safe, they were doing it to protect them. And about their families, the king just changed their memories to believe that they were their real family"

"that's kinda' harsh" It seemed like perfect timing because right after he was done explaining things to me I looked out the window, saw my house and headed for the door.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but Yoichi is only a year younger than Mikan (15) and has been in the same grade as her their entire life, due to his smartness. In other words, they are very close.**

**Saying Goodbye**

While Mikan walked up and into the house Narumi was in the limo dialing a number on his phone. _**ring ring ring**_

"Hello?"- (Phone person)

"Hi there Arthur! I think we found her!"

"How can you tell?"

"Well I haven't seen her back yet but she has golden brown eyes and light brown hair, just like the rest of you guys!"

"Well I hope it's her, I would like to meet my sister as soon as possible"

"Yes, well when we get to the academy I will bring her to you and the others right away"

"Yes, thank you"

And with that the phone call ended.

~Normal P.O.V Inside House~

"GRANDPA, YOICHI!" Mikan yelled her grandfather and brother with a letter in their hands and tears in their eyes ran to her. They immediately hugged Mikan throwing her, and them, to the floor.

"We heard! Why do you have to go! You're already on a scholarship and everything!" Yoichi said balling his eyes out, he don't usually cry but when it comes to his best friend and sister leaving he would probably cry for weeks.

"I'm sorry.. The government is making me, they said my IQ is too high to go to Robert high, they said I need to train my brain and go to an elite school." While she said that the boys got off of her and now they were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"How do you think your father is going to handle this Mikan?" Her grandfather said, and Mikan and Yoichi's day just got a whole lot worse.

"Well he can't really oppose the government, but close to it.." Mikan's father is the most powerful man in Japan, other than the government; he is very strict and blames Mikan for her mother's death. Her grandpa put on a heartwarming smile while Yoichi's expression was still scared shtiless by the mention of their father.

"Go upstairs and pack now Mikan, we are very happy for you, you will definitely become a wonderful woman in the future" The old man said and gestured for Mikan to go upstairs. She reluctantly left to go to her room.

As she was packing her things, every piece of clothing looked extremely ugly. She has a good fashion sense but nothing looks appealing to her, and yesterday all of her clothes looked fine! She pulled out a black summer dress and it looked like the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, Right away she started pulling out all of her black dresses, and they all looked wonderful.

"Well I guess I'll be wearing a lot of black dresses, maybe my style changed with my species" She laughed and closed her suitcase, then went to get her guitar. It was black with sakura petals all over it. A tear ran down her cheek when her finger trailed across the writing on the back _'Crimsion Tears'_ and under it read _'Yuka'_ it was her mothers, and now hers.

She put the guitar down by her suit case and took a final look at her room, it was very large, with red and purple all over, those were her favorites. _**knock knock knock**_

"Come in" And in walked Yoichi.

"What's the real reason why you're going? I can tell when you're lying" _'Oh my god, how did he figure out!' _Mikan thought

"I can't tell you, sorry" Mikan said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I understand, but if you want to talk about anything I will always be here" Yoichi said and they both went in for a hug.

"MIKAN, THE CAR IS HONKING" they both heard their grandpa from down stairs. Mikan took her guitar and Yoichi took her suit case.

When they go to the front door, where their grandpa was waiting, he was crying like a baby _'I can't cry now, I need to be strong, for me, for them.' _She hugged them for a good five minutes, and then the car honked again. She left them with a smiling face and headed to the car. The moment she got in she started crying, hard.

"To the airport please" Narumi said


	5. Meetings And Greetings

**A/N: I forgot to say this in the first chapter (I forget lots of things :P) but Mikan does not wear pig tails, she just wears a normal pony tail. I did this because she is 16 and more mature. And Don't make fun of the names I made up.. lol.**

**Meetings and Greetings**

When the limo got to the front gates of the school out stepped Narumi Anju and a red, puffy eyed Mikan Sakura. Instantly she brightened up seeing the school.

"WOW, this place is so huge!" Mikan said staring wide eyed at the huge building in front of her.

"Haha, yes it is a very large school, now please follow me" Narumi started walking off and Mikan followed him.

"Where are we going?" Mikan curiously asked.

"We are going to meet the pure bloods"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because we have suspicions that you might be the vampire princess!"

"...WHAT!" The rest of the time while they were walking Mikan was ignoring the stares she was getting and was going off about how it's impossible that she's the vampire princess.

They stood in front of big black doors that were attached to a large black house, it looked really spooky and creepy, or in Mikans mind _' A neat haunted house' _Narumi knocked on the door...

~Mikans P.O.V~

"Is it her, Is it her?" two boys said that look exactly alike, and might I add boyishly handsome, opened the door with exited looks on their faces, but when they looked at me they were in shock.

"She looks just like Nate!" One of them said.

"Who's Nate?" I asked sort of taken back by the personality's inside this spooky house.

"Most likely your twin brother!" I was just plain shocked, I think you could see it right on my face too because they started laughing _'Great, now their laughing at me' _they both took each of my hands with their own and took me inside. I was surprised to see all of the beautiful people inside the room, there sat six boys all with light brown hair and golden brown eyes _'Just like me...'_

"Excuse me" The boy who sat on the arm chair in the middle of the two couches asked me.

"Yes"

"Would you turn around and lift up your shirt please"

" . . . . WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ASK A GIRL TO DO SUCH A THING?"

"All we want is to see your tattoo to see if you are actually a pure blood" Said the same man, in a calm yet very demanding voice. **(A/N: Remember in Chapter 3 it said the size and quality of the tattooed wings tells what class you belong to, so they would be able to tell if she was a pure blood or not)**

"Ohh right whatever, I guess that makes sense" I mumbled to myself, but I think he heard because I saw him smirk. I turned around and very hesitantly lift up the back of my shirt.

"..."

"Ummmm"

" . . . . . "

"OMG IT'S HER IT'S HER THATS OUT SISTER!" one of the twins shouted which in turn caused everyone to cover their ears with their hands.

"Welcome to the family" Said the cocky bastard. that's my new name for him. But I was actually in a slight coma at the moment **(Joke)** , I mean, I WAS A PURE BLOOD? THAT MEANT I'M ROYALTY!

"Well then, let's start with the introductions" Said the cocky bastard.

"Hi! I'm Tom, age 17, Twin of Jerry. My rainbow colour is yellow which represents the happy personality" He was average height with short straight hair **(A/N: In the description of people I'm not going to say their hair and eye colour, it's all golden brown eyes, light Brown hair, only pure bloods have this)** he gave out a very happy and energetic aura.

"Hey, I'm Jerry, Tom's Twin. Rainbow colour is Green for calm" He looks exactly, and I meat to the freckle like Tom, I could barely tell them apart. But I could tell that he is a lot calmer than his twin but he is still that high spirits kind of guy.

"I'm Devon, age is 15, and My Rainbow colour is indigo which stands for sleepiness" I could tell what he meant by that, he talks slowly and his eyes are droopy. His hair ends at his ears and there is a bit of curl at the end. He is incredibly cute.

"Hello I'm Arthur, I am the head of the siblings, I'm 19 and my colour is blue for sad" _'Yeah whatever cocky bastard'_ But what I didn't get was why his emotion was sad, he seems way too Narcissistic to be sad. He had shoulder length hair and was slightly wavy all the way through. With the way he sat I could tell that he was the head of the house hold.

"Yo, the name's Brock, the age is 13 and the colour is viliot, for seducing" **(A/N: he is all like flirty with the girls and stuff, kind of like Narumi)** He was normal height for his age, his hair was very curly, but not afro curly and it was back in a hair band _'I just hope he doesn't try anything on me' _**(lol)**

"Hi there! I'm Nate, 16 years old, Rainbow colour is orange for confidence" He was taller than the twin's but shorter than Arthur and his hair is to his jaw line and is straight. To me he looks like the one I would get along with the most because he's not to gloomy, cocky or cheerful, but just cool. **(A/N: Tallness scale: Arthur 19, Nate16, Tom17, Jerry17 (twins are the same), Brock13, Devon15, Mikan16. I put age after name)**

"And I'm also your twin brother"

"Haha, no wonder we look so similar" I was actually really happy cause' I know I'll get along with him.

"But why didn't you guys tell me your last name?" I asked and I was actually really suspitous.

"That's because a while ago we got a letter from the queen saying not to use our human last names, she said that once we all meet and know each other's names our heart will tell us our true last name" Said Devon, the sleepy head.

"So could you please tell us your name?" Arthur asked politely _'Weird'_

"Mikan Sakura"

" . . . "

_**BANG!**_ I could feel this sharp pain in my chest, and I could tell the others felt it too. I was starting to fall, and then it all went black.

_**-Later-**_

I woke up to my brother Nate shaking me slightly. I was in a big red king size bed and the room was orange, red, and grey. I could tell it was morning but the clock on the bedside table._'7:12'_

"So you're finally awake" Nate asked, but it was more like a statement. He's not dumb; he could tell I was awake.

"Yeah, where am I?"

"In our room"

Well I guess we share a room, but that's alright, were twins anyway.

"Well it's time to get up for you first day of classes" he said giving a half smile and walking to the more orange side of the room.

"Right" I got up and was heading to the bathroom but stopped in my tracks with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking towards me.

"Our last name.." I said.

"Yeah it's - "

"Yukihira" I cut him off.


	6. The First Day

**A/N: The Vampires can go out in the day f.y.i, and Mikan won't have the s.e.c or nullification Alice (:**

**The First Day**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I snapped out of my trance and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I went to my desk to write a check list of things to do today.

_Don't let anyone know my human last name_

_Make at least one friend_

I don't want anybody, well expect my brothers to know my last name, I mean I already have the title of vampire princess weighing me down and if people also knew I was the daughter of the richest man in Japan, all hell would break lose.

I stopped thinking and took a good look at the room, earlier I didn't really see it. It was big and split into two sides with the same furniture, Nate's side was orange and grey mostly, and mine was red and gray, with hints of purple. Right in the middle there was a big door, that I'm guessing lead to the rest of the house. Across from the big wooden door was a smaller glass door, I could tell that it went to the balcony.

I was already in my uniform and I left the room to go downstairs. When I got here yesterday I didn't really notice what the inside looked like before, if I put it in words, it's not a _home,_ but just a _house. _It was a simple square house, the second floor had a door on each wall and the ground trailed the walls, so you could see the bottom floor from the top. If you stood at the front door of the house right in front of you would be a couch set and behind, a big stair case splitting to go left and right. To the right there is a big dining room table and a kitchen along the right wall. Denying lots of legends, we do eat food.

When I got down stairs all of my brothers where already eating and having a conversation.

"Hi guys!" I said sitting at the empty chair with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Oh hi Mikan, we were just wondering, where you _the_ Mikan Sakura? Brock said and all of the boys stared at me.

"Well yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" Tom, Jerry, and Brock said in unison, the others just nod.

We finished eating and I follow Nate outside, since we are in the same class we decided to go together. He walked toward the small parking lot and got on a big black scary looking motorcycle...

"Are you getting on?" He asked, but I really didn't want to.

"If you don't then the walk is 30 minutes and you'll be late" He added

"Fine" I didn't want to be late on my first day and I wasn't the one driving, I'll be fine!

I got on the back and put the helmet on. When he started driving my grip around his waist got 100% tighter, he just chuckled.

When we got to the front of the high school division I heard girls screaming and giggling. They all started running over to see Nate I guess. When they were surrounding the bike they were giving me death glares..

"NATE! WHO IS SHE?" said some spastic girl coming out of nowhere. She was tall with short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"Luna Koizumi, you are the so called 'Pure Blood President' right'?" Nate asked

"Yes, and I will not let her ride on your bike with you!" This Luna girl said, she's annoying.

"Well this" he said then pointed at me.

"Is my sister" Nate said, then took my hand and walked out of the crowed of girls. I could tell that Luna was shocked because she didn't follow or say anything. I think the rest of the girls were shocked too because the school has finally found the 'Vampire Princess' they were looking for and they all just got mad at her(Me).

We went right to the principal's office. Apparently he is all of the pure blood sibling's uncle, because his last name, but he had to keep it a secret that he was the king's brother, well until now. We greeted kindly and he gave me my schedule, it was the same as Nate's. When we reached the classroom door that Narumi gay looking guy that brought me here was waiting.

"Hi Mikan! I will be you're homeroom and Language teacher, now Nate you may go in and sit down, I will wait until the class settles to let Mikan in" Great this weirdo is gunna' be my teacher.

Narumi and Nate went in at the same time as the bell rang. I could hear screams like,

"MERRY ME NATE!" or

"PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" God why are girls so desperate.

"Please calm down class we have a new student today!" All of the screaming and talking stopped and everyone paid attention.

"Come on in now" That's my signal, as I walked in all of the boy's hearts in their eyes.. _'Just like my old school'_ but I noticed three people weren't paying attention one boy with a book on his face and feet on the table in the back, another was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he looked like a prince, and the third, _'oh my god'_

"Hotaru" was all I could say; when she looked up I already had tears in my eyes.

~Hotaru's P.O.V~

I looked up from my work when I heard my name, I saw a teary Mikan, and I was speechless. All I did was walk up to he and give her a hug, I know it's weird for me to give hug's but I haven't seen the girl in nine years, we were split up when we were eight due to the fact that I got bit, and it was right after _'that'_ too.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

I took the book of my face when I heard the whole class gasp. I looked to the front and couldn't put into words what I saw, I mean nobody has ever seen Hotaru, The Ice Queen, Take and much more give a hug, but that's what was happening. When my eyes traveled to the new girl she was hugging I think my jaw dropped, she was absolutely beautiful, even with those tears running down her face.

"Okay, umm.. You still need to introduce yourself" The gay finally broke the classes trance, and Hotaru went back to her seat after whispering something to the girl.

"Okay, my name is Mikan Yukihira, the Vampire Princess" Holy mother of Jesus this girl is the vampire princess, and her voice is so sweet and innocent.

"Okay, any questions before I give her a partner?" almost the whole class put up their hands then Narumi pointed to someone.

"Please state your name and your Alice then ask your question!" Gaylord said.

"Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya, Alice is cooking. I think everyone should know that you're a special star, cause' you're a pure blood, but what ability class are you in?"

"Dangerous" She stated bluntly. This other boy asked if she has a boyfriend and she simply said no, '_good_' wait what am I thinking? Narumi pointed to another person.

"Hi there, my name is Sumire Shoda, remember that, my Alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition, You said that your last name was Yukihira, does that mean that the rest of the pure bloods have that name too?"

"Yes" Boy she sure goes straight to the point.

"Oh, and by the way I'm Nate's twin sister" The whole classed gasped and was surprised, they knew they were siblings but not twins.

"Okay, now Mikan your partner will be Natsume, Natsume please raise your hand" I raised my hand and smirk, this is going to be fun. Narumi left saying free period. She walked over to me and sat in the empty seat next to mine. She looked to me then smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. I hid my blush with my bangs, god how does she do this to me just by smiling?

"Hey Sakura, I don't care if you're a pure blood but you can't sit beside my Natsume!" Great Luna the slut is here and she's probably going to scare Mikan away.

"Okay, but first Koizumi the slut, show me the contract he signed that stated he solid his soul to you?" danm this girl is feisty, and all the eyes in the class were wide with surprise.

"I don't need one he's my boyfriend" she said confidently. Mikan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head to imply a no.

"See he shook his head so why don't you get your skanky ass out of here before I get really pissed" Everybody again stared even more wide eyed at this innocent looking girl that is supposedly saying these words. I look over at her brother and even he looks surprised.

"Yeah rig-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Okay, she's pissed

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR ORDERS!" Luna stated.

This time Mikan went to the back wall and picked up the extra desk **(A/N: normal sized desk with four metal legs and such..)** and threw it with one hand at Luna. The desk was flying towards her with the legs pointing at her, it pushed her back and all four legs got stuck in the wall pinning her body to the wall **(A/N: I hope that makes sense :3 )** Man the look she had on her face was priceless. Hotaru was filming the whole incident from the beginning.

"Just remember that my rainbow colour is red, which represents anger, don't get me mad again" She said with a smile to Luna who was still shocked. After a few seconds pass the whole class started cheering for Mikan and saying she was the best. She sat back down beside me and Hotaru went up to her, followed by Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko. They talked for a bit introducing themselves. Then Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsu came and introduced themselves too. She's making friends with my friend group, this will be fun.

~Mikan's P.O.V~

At lunch time me and the rest of the gang that I met this morning went to the cafeteria. I think I like them all, they don't seem to want to be my friend for the title I hold, but just for me. We sat down and started eating, there was a conversation starting but I didn't listen. I started to think of the classes I just had, I would steal glances at Natsume and would catch him looking sometimes too, now it's really awkward, but I mean who wouldn't? He's freakin' hot! I can sorta' see why Luna would be mad or in my words jealous of me sitting beside him, but really, it's none of her business.

"-kan! Mikan! Hey are you listening!" Nonoko asked, I just stare at her with a confused face. She laughed, and then everyone laughs, great.

"We were talking about the hot new model Yoichi Sakura, have you heard of him?" Anna asked, my eyes went wide when I heard my brother's name.

"No" I said looking at everyone, they started to explain to me who he was but I was spacing out again. It was probably Father who did it to make more money. Yoichi never liked attention, just like me, but was probably forced to do it. That's my father for you, ruins my life then when I leave ruins my brothers. I wish Yoichi could come here, ohh well. I started listing again.

"Yeah, but I heard his sister went to study abroad at an elite school in Europe"

"Wow, she must be really smart!"

"Ahaahhha" I laughed awkwardly hoping to stop the conversation before anyone asks me any more questions.

"What's wrong Mikan, are you sick?" Yuu asked looking worried.

"Uhh, yeah I'm gunna' go now okay?" I didn't wait for an answer and just started walking away, but before I could get to the door...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I hit the floor holding my head, I already knew it was Hotaru; she has had the same invention fore like her whole life. Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged out of the cafeteria.

~In the Cafeteria~

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene, Hotaru Imai just baka gunned a sick girl and a pure blood at that. Well Hutaru is ruthless.

~Hotaru's P.O.V~

I dragged the idiot all the way to the rooftop to talk. I know she was a Sakura and I have some questions. Once we got there I sat her on the wall and settled next to her.

"So what happened after I left?"


	7. Getting To Know The Yukihiras

**Arthur Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Shoulder length wavy

Rainbow Colour: Blue

Alice/Rainbow Light: Can make anyone the blue light touches get too sad and to depressed to do anything.

Rainbow Emotion: Sad

Alice Type: Somatic Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: Is very strict, proper, and selfish, but at times helpful and caring. When using his Alice he generally gets sad for making somebody else depressed. When he is hungry, he gets sad.

**Tom Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Short, Straight, spiky

Rainbow Colour: Yellow

Alice/Rainbow Light: Makes anyone in contact with yellow light become very happy and want to achieve their goals.

Rainbow Emotion: Happy

Alice Type: Somatic Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: Tom and his twin are a lot alike; he is very happy and loud and is friends with almost everyone. When he is hungry (for blood) he gets even happier.

**Jerry Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Short, straight, spiky

Rainbow Colour: Green

Alice/Rainbow Light: Makes anything it comes in contact with freeze on the spot.

Rainbow Emotion: Calm

Alice Type: Latent Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: Very much like his twin Tom, just as loud and happy but has a calmer and slow way of doing things.

**Nate Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Straight hair to just below ears

Rainbow Colour: Orange

Alice/Rainbow Light: He can heal any living thing when it comes in contact with his orange light.

Rainbow Emotion: Confidence

Alice Type: Somatic Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: He is Happy But not too happy; he cares a lot for his twin sister Mikan and a little bit of a rebel.

**Mikan Yukihira**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Long, to waist, curly at ends, but worn in a ponytail.

Rainbow Colour: Red

Alice/Rainbow Light: Can seriously injure people that the red light comes in contact with.

Rainbow Emotion: Angry

Alice Type: Dangerous Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: Very happy and cheerful most of the time, when you get her mad she goes all out, she is very confident.

**Devon Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Ear length, wavy at the ends

Rainbow Colour: Indigo

Alice/Rainbow Light: Can make anyone pass out at the scene with contact on indigo light.

Rainbow Emotion: Sleepy

Alice Type: Somatic Ability

Star ranking: Special Sar

Personality: He is very quiet and calm/ sleepy; he only opens up to his family. he is closest to Arthur in the family because of their calm personality's, for his age he is also very mature.

**Brock Yukihira**

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Height: 5'8"

Hair: ear length curly hair, in hairband and out of face.

Rainbow Colour: Violet

Alice/Rainbow Light: Makes anyone (boys and girls) get hearts in their eyes for him they will start swarming him and do anything he asks (like Narumis a bit)

Rainbow Emotion: Seductiveness

Alice Type: Latent Ability

Star ranking: Special Star

Personality: He is very loud and forward with everything (a bit like black star from soul eater) and a lot of times is seen with a girl or girls.

General notes: All have golden brown eyes light brown hair, their Alice stone is the same as their rainbow colour. Tom, Jerry, and Brock are known as 'The Three Musketeers' around campus. Often Devon is seen following/ admiring Arthur. All of their powers work in the same way- your hold out your hand, touch something, snap, clap, etc. (something with the hands) and the persons light colour comes out and can either be in a laser tube form(thick or thin) or like a bomb type thing (to cover a big area) or in a smoke form(or others, use your imagination) All of them are the same, when they are hungry for blood all of their emotions shut off except for their rainbow emotion. For example- Mikan would suddenly get really pissed for nothing, or Devon might fall asleep (that might not help is he's hungry, let's just say he gets reeeaaallllly sleepy :3 ) As for the pure blood turning into the cat thing, they only do that when they want to j.s.


	8. Sakuras Kittens And Gutiars

**Sakuras, Kittens, and Guitars**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

"So what happened after I left?" Hotaru asked. The last time we saw each other was right after I got released from the hospital.

"Well when I got out of the hospital, my father was putting so much work and training on me. He would always make me do his proof reading in assignments and I acted as his secretary for the most part. Even though he did not look at me as his daughter anymore, or even human for that matter, I still loved him. As a couple of years went by I got really tired of trying to get on his good side again, he always spoilt Yoichi right in front of me, but Yoichi always stood by my side. The more Yoichi and I started to distance ourselves from our father the more cruel he would get.

~Flashback~

_They were all eating dinner at the table. It has always been that way, even though there was no talking. But tonight was different._

_"Mikan, why didn't you get that paper I sent you done?" Henery Sakura said, trying to be as calm as possible._

_"I- I'm s-sory" Mikan was really frightened by her dad and didn't want to get in trouble. They were all finished eating now and putting their dishes away in the kitchen__._

_"Father the reason why Mikan did not finish your paper was because in school today shy fainted from exhaustion and had to go the the nurses office to get some rest! Why do you put so much pressure on an eleven year old!" Yoichi was really angry. Not once had he stuck up for his sister, he knew he would only get in trouble, but to him Mikan is suffering. She gets put in dancing, singing, music, fighting lessons, the best tutors, and any other type of lessons, Henery is trying to create a perfect human being, but she won't ever be, her heart is to broken to be fixed._

_"Why you! How do you think it feels to have your one and only love be killed by the daughter I never once liked! If only she were better she wouldn't have passed out! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"Mikan was balling, she try's her hardest in everything she dose just so her father will love her. This is the first time this happened, he got physical. He slapped Mikan right across the face and she fell to the floor crying in pain and sadness._

_"Father Stop! You don't know how hard this is for Mikan!" This time he started throwing glass dishes around screaming about how his children are a disgrace to this earth and how they should just die. When he finished with his speech he stormed out of the kitchen but in the process pushing Yoichi to the ground, hard._

_Yoichi started crying with the pain of his head that hit the floor. For the next hour they were both in the kitchen talking about a plan whine silent tears flow down their cheeks._

_The same night the ten and eleven year old kids snuck out of their house. The maids agreed to keep it a secret seeing as how they knew it was not safe there. They walked around for hours looking for their destination. And at nine o'clock they were standing in front of a very large house, and then they knocked._

_"Hello?" said the old man looking for someone at eye level, but then looked down._

_"GRANDPA!" the two kids yelled in unison hugging their grandfather._

~End of Flashback~

"Since then we have been living with my grandpa, well until I had to leave. My father accepted us living there but he still kept me on a very strict schedule. If my father ever found out that I'm a vampire, or in other words, just that much less perfect. He might just come kill me" I said with tears coming at an uncontrollable speed.

"It's okay now Mikan, you got away from him, he can't hurt you any more" Hotaru said while trying to calm me, but it wasn't working.

"But he can still catch me again if he really wanted to! And what about Yoichi? Father is doing the same thing to him... and just for more money! I bet Yoichi is hurting right now!" I couldn't stop the tears now, Hotaru just hugged me, and we both knew I was right.

I felt something weird happening to me, my whole body started glowing. _**Bang!**_ I look down and I see paws, '_WHAT!'_

"OH MY GOD! HOTARU I TURNED INTO A CAT, HOW DO I TURD BACK?" I look at her with a very worried face and she was just smirking.

"Calm down baka, it's normal for a pure blood, although nobody has ever really seen it happen because all of your brothers are too embarrassed to do it" Hotaru said calmly.

"Well how do I turn back!" I asked still worried, and then I swear I think she laughed, but maybe it's just my imagination.

"The first time it happens you have to wait for an hour to turn back" All I could think was that would mean I would have to go to class like this. The lunch bell rang, and I booked it. I was about to jump off the roof, though if I did I wouldn't have a plan, but Hotaru caught me.

"It's okay Mikan, you are a very cute cat" she took me to the bathroom and placed me on the counter. I was a kitten and she was right, I was pretty cute, although I'm not a kid so I don't know why I'm a baby in cat form. I was all black with a bit of grey on my face, on my tail near the end there was a red bow with a bell on it.

"If we don't get going we are going to be late for math" Hotaru reminded me. She picked me up and left for class.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

I was sitting in math class not really listening to the lecture Jinno was giving, I thought about the classes before lunch, I caught Mikan looking at me, she is so cute when she would blush and look away. But I have to admit, I was looking at her too. Where is she anyway? She should be right beside me.

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone looked to the back door and saw Hotaru with a cat in her arms, that's a bit odd.

"Ohh no" Nate said from his seat, I wonder what's going on.

"Imai! You of all people should know that pets are not allowed! Except for Ruka, that bunny is like glued to him.." Hotaru didn't say anything but just smirked. The kitted jumped from Hutaru's hold and walked to the front of the classroom.

~Normal P.O.V~

Mikan as a kitten just strolled to the front of the class _'If nobody has seen a pure blood in cat form then this is going to surprise everyone' _She looked over at Nate and gave him a knowing glance, he just nod back, a bit worried.

She climbed up Jinno's body, although he was protesting so it was quiet hard, but finally she got to his shoulder. The class was silent waiting for something to happen, even Natsume was paying attention.

"Well Jin Jin how rude! I'm not some lousy pet I am the high and mighty Mikan Yukihira!" Mikan said in a joking tone. The whole class burst out in laughter, in the inside they were shocked to see a pure blood in cat form but were paying no mind. Jinno just stormed out of the room in embarrassment saying he needs air.

Anna and Nonoko ran up to Mikan picking her up, petting her, and saying how cute she was. Mikan on the other hand was surprisingly enjoying this, her cat instincts must have kicked in. About ten minutes later Jinno came back in and everyone went back to their seats.

Mikan was lying on the bench next to Natsume with her eyes closed. He was praying to god that she was asleep, because the next thing he knew he was petting her. _'Good she's asleep' _she started purring and moving her tail _'She is the cutest thing in the world'_ was all Natsume could think.

The end of the day finally came and Mikan was back in her vampire form. Everyone was heading out of the front doors of the high school division to go do whatever they had planned.

"Hey, Mikan are you going to come home with me or go somewhere else?" Nate asked

"I think I'm just going to go home with you today Nate" Mikan said walking toward the motorcycle with Nate.

"Aww, but Mikan, we wanted to talk for a while first" Nonoko said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry guys I'll Hang out with you tomorrow, Okay?"

"Okay!" Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, and Kitsu said. Nate got on his bike and Mikan followed after, she put her arms around him. _'Why the hell is she going on that with him, I mean their brother and sister its weird'_ Natsume thought burning with jealousy.

The twins drove off and left everyone in an awkward silence, but of course that was broken by Koko.

"Well I think Mikan is really cool!" he said, and everyone thought the same thing _'Yeah!'_

~Mikan's P.O.V~

When Nate and I got back we went straight to our room to unpack the rest of my things.

"Hey, why do you have a guitar? Can you play?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah" was all I could say, I really don't want him to ask about the story of the guitar.

"Can you play for me?" Nate asked me

"Umm.. I guess" Right away Nate grabbed the guitar case in one hand and my hand in his other. He brung me downstairs where the rest of my brothers were just doing their own thing.

"Hey guess what! Mikan can play guitar and sing! She said she was going to sing us a song!" Okay even though I can sing I never told him that, and I said I was going to play for him, not everyone.

"Ohh cool I wanna' hear!" Tom, Jerry, and Brock came running to the couch where Devon and Arthur already where. Nate sat down on the couch leaving six boy's staring at me, boring into my soul. It all went so fast I had no time to say no, so I just sigh and put the guitar strap on and started playing.

Play ~Haunted, Taylor Swift~

You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time But,

I never thought I'd live to see it break.

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

_'I'm sorry father, I am the reason for mom's death, I'm sorry!'_

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted

_'I'm still trying my hardest to get you to love me again, please come back!'_

Stood there and watched you walk away From everything we had But,

I still mean every word I say to you

He will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile But,

The whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

_'All you have done, I'll forgive you!'_

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted

_'Please!'_

I know, I know I just know you're not gone you can't be gone No

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong won't finish what you started

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone I can't go back I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it

_'I still love you father'_

"Wow" was all Tom and Jerry could say, the rest were just looking at Mikan awestruck, She has an amazing voice and there was so much meaning in the song. Mikan just gave everyone a warm smile as warm salty water falls from her cheeks.


	9. Central Town Fun

**Central Town Fun**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I woke up the to my brother turning on the shower, I got up and went to the mirror, great my eyes are puffy, looks like I'll be wearing concealer today, ohh well. After about thirty minutes of getting ready I was ready to leave. Nate and I rode on his motorcycle again and Luna was there... again.

"Hi Nate!" She said completely ignoring me.

"Go away" he said back.

"Pfffttttt" I couldn't even hold it in, the look on her face was so funny me and Nate just started laughing.

"Ahhahahahhaha" She just did a 'hair flip' and walked away.

"MIKAN!" all of my girlfriends said walking towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free to come to central town after school?" Nonoko asked, I could tell she really wanted me to come, you could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah! For sure!" They all started squealing, well except for Hotaru.

"Guys remember that whenever It's somebody's first time going to central town they need to bring their partner" Hotaru said in monotone.

"Ohh, well I will have to just ask Natsume then" I said

~Natsume's P.O.V~

The bell rang but I was already in class with Ruka, he asked me for some help on one of his assignments. Everyone started piling into the classroom and then I saw her, Mikan, the girl that's been on my mind since I met her. I went over to my seat while she was still talking with Sumire.

"Okay everyone get to your seats!" Narumi said as he walked in. The first two classes went by really fast while I stole more glances at Mikan.

At lunch everyone was eating at a table in the cafeteria, and I noticed it, Mikan was fidgeting and looked really nervous.

"Umm, Natsume?" What? She's talking to me. This is the first time we actually talked, hearing her say my name feels so good, but why? **(A/N: You're dumb)**

"Natsume?" Crap I spaced out.

"What?"

"Well you see I really want to go to central town but Hotaru said that Narumi said that the first time somebody goes to central town they need to bring their partner and you seem kinda' quiet and anti-social and I don't really know how to talk to you in a proper wa-"

"Mikan breath!" Anna said in a panicked tone. I thought it was a bit cute that she's getting all jumbled talking to me, even though she just called me anti-social…

"So what I'm trying to say is will you go to central town with us?" Mikan said after a few big breaths.

"Why would I want to go with a bunch of girls?" I replied, although I just want to say yes, people would get suspicious.

"All of the guys are going too!" Mikan said, trying to convince me I guess.

"Come on man you gotta' go" Koko said punching me in the shoulder.

"Hn" was all I said

"YEAH!" Everyone stood up and cheered

~Natsume's P.O.V~

Before everyone went to the bus stop, we all went back to our dorms to get out of our school uniform. Everyone was already here except for Mikan and Sumire, girls sure do like to take their time. After a few minutes the two slow girls came running into the scene. Mikan looked wonderful even if she was just wearing a black dress with flats.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry guys!" Mikan said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh it's no problem, you know we only missed four busses waiting for you guys" Imai replied sarcastically.

"Well then let's get on the next one!" Mikan said.

~One Hour Later - Normal P.O.V~

Everyone split into group to go shopping, and somehow Mikan got left alone. Well at first she was with Koko but then he went to the arcade with Kitsu. As of right now, Mikan is totally and utterly lost. But what she didn't know was a certain fire caster was looking for her because he was paired with Kitsu and noticed that Mikan wasn't with Koko; her partner. So he just figured that she got lost and went to look for her. Or was it an excuse to talk to her?

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I was looking all around me and had no idea where the hell I was going. It was already around six o'clock and I was stuck in the back allies of the town. There were barely any lights and it was getting darker by the second.

I finally potted a street light about 100 meters ahead. I started walking faster towards it making it my new goal. All of a sudden a big hand pulled me into a corner.

"Hey there pretty thang, how about we go back to my house and have a little fun, hmm?" I was absolutely disgusted with this man; he was already all up and in her space. "I'd rather you let me go instead" I replied, trying keeping my cool.

"Randy, get over here and help me" I saw another man coming closer, which made me a bit scared. I stared squirming, trying to get free of the iron grip that the man was holding me in, but that wasn't going as planned.

"LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLES" I said quite loudly but the other man; Randy I think, just put his hand over my mouth. They started feeling me up all over, my breasts, waist, butt, thighs, you name it, and their hands were there. I kept struggling and trying to get free. The tears were flowing freely now and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Not so fast little lady, your body is a keeper, let's go to our van, shall we?" They started to pull me out of the corner and up to a van. I wasn't going to let this happen. I bit the man's finger that was holding my mouth closed and screamed as loud as I could.

"MIKAN!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I blacked out

~Natsume's P.O.V~

Where the hell is she? I have been looking for her for almost an hour and she still hasn't shown up. I was walking down one of the side streets, trying to get back to the main street, you know, cause' I never considered that she would walk away from all of the lights and noise. Nobody's that dumb. I was about to turn back to the main street but I heard something that caught my interest. I only caught words like 'little lady' 'body' and 'van' I knew it was something bad but come on, I have the fire Alice, what can go wrong?

I walked down the dark alley slowly making my way to where I heard the sounds, but very loud scream had me bolting to the corner. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew that voice, or scream. When I turned the corner all my thoughts proved to be right when I saw Mikan and two big guys.

"MIKAN!" I yell "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" one of the men hit het over the head with a pole that I'm guessing he got from the ground. They just let her go to let her body submit to gravity. I instantly ran over to them and started beating the two guys to shit. It was pretty easy, they were the kind of guys that looked really big and strong but they're not, you know?

When they were on the ground and motionless I looked at Mikan and decided that she wouldn't need to go to the hospital, she's just out cold. So I picked her up princess style and started crying her to my room, cause I don't know where the pure bloods live, I think it's in a barrier or something.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

When I finally got to my room with Mikan I placed her on my bed and put the comforter over her petit body. I sit beside her on the bed and push the stray hairs out of her face_.__'__ I haven't got to look this close at her face before, she really is beautiful, big doe like eyes, a small and curvy nose, perfect cheek bones and those lips… pink'_ I ran my thumb over her bottom lip_'__soft_' unconsciously I started leaning closer and closer until I was about a centimeter away. I thought of how this could go terribly wrong and settled and decided to kiss her forehead instead. It was still nice and sweet. I could smell strawberries and vanilla all over her. I'm going to have a fin tome teasing her. Time to go to the couch before my hormones go crazy.

"Good night Mikan" I said before I left my room for the couch.


	10. Knowing You

A/N: just to let you all know from chapter 8 and before I went and changed a couple of things.. like Mikan and her brothers are now light brown hair and caramel eyes, like how Mikan usually looks, because I didn't like the whole dark brown hair with green eyes thing anymore. I also changed what Mikan's guitar looked like; it's now black with Sakura petals all over it. There are a couple of other things but yeahh.. Not that big of a deal. Ohh and if you're wondering why at the beginning of the story Mikan was all mean and stuff and now she's all happy, it's because she has a bunch of friends now and she's away from her father (: keep reading! It gets really interesting in chapter 12~

**Knowing You**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

When I woke up, I realized I wasn't in my bed. I don't know where I was or why I was there, but it was soft. My eyes fluttered opened as I saw that I was definitely not in my room, but the question remained, where was I? I wondered to myself, and then I fought the smell of food in my nostrils. I got up and walked out of this mysterious room, what I saw made my eyes bulge.

Natsume Hyuuga, _cooking_.

You thing I'm joking right?

Well I'm not. I slowly approach him and when I was right behind him I whisper in his ear,

"Boo" and he jumped like a rocket! "What the hell was that for!?" He turned to look at me but the instant he saw me he froze.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

Oh. My. God. Dose this girl not know how to look in a mirror after she wakes up? I mean really – insert smirk and evil background music.

"Look_ Polka_, I'm so kindly making you breakfast so if you wouldn't mind waiting at the table, that would be nice"

"Wait polka? What are you talking about?" She looked down to her clothing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY NATSUME! YOU GOD DANM PERVERT!" Shit I think my ears drums just blew up. Her black dress that she was wearing yesterday was pulled down slightly from her sleep and I could openly see her bra pattern. Tch, who wears polka dots anyways? But I'm not complaining, seeing her chest isn't all that bad. I was enjoying my view until she pulled her dress up, huffed and walked over to the table.

~Normal P.O.V~

Natsume brought the finished plates full of food over to the table. When he got there Mikan was puffing her cheeks, pouting her lip, and had a blush on her face. In any males perspective they would have thought she was absolutely adorable, and while Natsume might have been thinking that, his mouth said otherwise.

"Oi, Polka, stop that stupid pouting. You look dumb." Natsume commented as he set the plate in front of Mikan, then set his own plate down and sat. "Yummy! This smells delicious!" Mikan said as she drooled all over the food. "But don't and I mean _don't_ call me polka" She then added in a menacing tone, _'Tch, girls and their mood swings'_ thought Natsume.

They both ate their breakfast in silence and took their good old time, they could anyways cause' it was Saturday. Well Natsume took his time; Mikan on the other hand was a different story. "Pig" Natsume said under his breath so Mikan couldn't hear. When he was done he took Mikan and his dish to wash in the sink.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually cooked and now you're cleaning!" Mikan said with utter bewilderment. In response he just made a 'Tch' sound. Typical Natsume. "Hey, can I watch some TV or somethin'?" Mikan asked whine admiring Natsume's 60 inch flat screen TV. "Do whatever you want"

After Natsume was done cleaning up the kitchen he went into the living room to find Mikan actually watching a half decent show. So naturally he went and joined her. They were sitting right beside each other; the best viewing spots in the room. They were only inches apart and Mikan found it a bit awkward with the silence between them considering the proximity of Natsume's body to hers. So with her usual bubbly self, she asked a stupid question, well to Natsume anyways.

"Do you wanna' play a game?" His reaction was kinda' funny. He just stared at her like she was some kind of crazy 6 year old alien. Which in his eyes, she was - metaphorically. "Why in the hell would I want to play a game?" He replied to the dumb question. "Oh come on, please!" He just said "No" "But it won't be stupid game, how about 20 questions!?" That lit a spark in Natsume's eyes. Yes Mikan was a bit dumb, and yes, she was naive and crazy, but another thing she was is beautiful, and interesting. For crying out loud this was the vampire princess! Now Natsume here may be a lot different than other normal teenage boys, but he still has hormones, which lead to him being attracted to other human beings.

And he was attracted to Mikan Yukihira.

So in order to get in her pants, he had to be nice first right? So he let out an 'hn' and Mikan's eyes got bright with excitement.

"Okay, I'll ask the first question, do you have any siblings?" She asked with hope filled eyes. "Yes" was all Natsume said "Come on, you have to elaborate more!" she pleaded "Well the game is '20 Questions' you asked me a question and I answered." _'W.O.W'_ was all that Mikan was thinking_ 'Fine, if he wants to play it that way I will to!'_

"My turn, do you have any special talents?"

"_Yes"_

"Oh dear lord, fine. I have a sister, Aoi. Happy now?" God he was never going to get through this day. "Yes, very. My talents are singing and playing guitar, although I don't really know if I'm all that good, I mean every time I play there is always people who don't say anything. They just sit there staring at me, it gets awkward you know?" _'When you give this girl what she wants she could talk for days, geez, but singing and guitar, cool' _Natsume thought. "Okay! What town did you live in before you came to this academy?" The Brunette asked "I've lived here my whole life." "Oh really cool! Me too, isn't Tokyo so pretty!?" She asked, but not really a question to be answered, more of a statement of how pretty Tokyo is. "Sure, now I get two questions cause' you just asked two" And he showed his trade mark smirk. "Mou, that's not fair, I wasn't expecting an answer" Mikan said while pouting. Natsume showed a small smile, but Mikan didn't see.

After ten minutes it was Natsume's turn again, they were on their seventeenth question. They have already learned a lot about each other, like their favorite colour, movies, music, food and others.

"What's your real family like?" Mikan almost choked on air. Her family? What should she say? Her mom is dead, her father hates her, and her brother is a famous model? No that won't do. "Umm, I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get some water, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she just walked to the kitchen to get some water.

'_Shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now, when I get back he's just going to ask again, then he's going to get suspicious, well he probably already is, SHIT!'_ Mikan thought as she gulped down a big glass of water. She filled up the glass again and walked back to Natsume

'_What the hell, I ask her about her real family and she chokes on air and leaves to get water. Does she think I'm going to buy that excuse of her escape plans? No I won't, something's up with her and I'm going to figure out what it is.'_ Natsume thought to himself.

Mikan walked back into the living room with a big glass of water in her hands. "Sorry, I'm just really thir-"

_Crash_

"Aww, FUCK!" Yelled Mikan, her eyes were still closed but she could still grasp the situation. She somehow fell as she was about to sit, then fate played a cruel joke on her seeing as how she could feel the whole front of her dress wet. But what she didn't get was what she landed on, it was hard, but not like floor hard, there were different pieces to the thing she landed on, and it felt a bit awkward. Oh boy it will be a hell of a lot more awkward when she opens her eyes.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

Polka came back in the living room just as I finished up my thoughts "Sorry, I'm just really thir-" Shit does she have to be this clumsy? I mean come, tripping on air, really?

_Crash_

"Aww, FUCK!" Yeah really, that's what I'm thinking too, although I'm getting a pretty good view here. And the fact that her body in on top of mine isn't that bad either, but did she really have to make the couch fall backwards too? So right now I'm still in a sitting position with my back horizontal with the floor while Polka's water soaked chest is right in my face. Yes, nice except for the fact that my whole shirt got wet too. Fucking hell, I'll get her back for this.

"AHH! Perv!" Well it looks like she finally noticed our position. But what the hell, I'm not the one who did this, it was all her! And she's blaming me? Alright, time to get her back.

"Okay _Polka_, I would suggest you run if you want to save your life" I said in the up most cold and mean tone I could muster up. Looks like my plan worked because she got up, screamed, and ran for her life, not even caring about her little nickname. But I guess she really is stupid because she didn't even run out of my dorm, she just ran around it like a headless chicken, but that makes it more fun for me.

I was chasing her around my dorm trying to catch her, but hell, she's fast! She was giggling the whole time too, so I guess she wasn't all that scared of me. But you know who cares; I'm having fun chasing this little ball of idiotness. I finally got up behind her and grabbed her hand, but as she spun around she lost her footing, and dragged me with her. Get ready for the bang.

I opened my eyes to see a vast amount of brown, golden, ember, and even little streaks of yellow and orange. Then I realized it was Polkas eyes, wow their beautiful; she's beautiful. I could see her blushing a million shades of red and felt my ears getting warm too. I really wanted to kiss her, like how I wanted to last night.

" Ah U-Uhh, Natsu-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence because of a very rude intruder.

Hotaru Imai

~Hotaru's P.O.V~

Where the hell is that baka? I'm guessing she's in Natsume's room seeing as they both didn't come back to the bus stop yesterday, and I already checked her house. God Mikan do you even know how much your brothers are worrying about you! Fucking hell I think Nate's going to rip someone's head off. I stormed up the stairs to the special star dorms, a.k.a Natsume Hyuugas room.

I got to his room and didn't even bother to see if the door was unlocked, instead I baka gunned the door knob. Oh hell no. Mikan is not doing what I think she's doing. Right in front of the door lays the baka with Hyuuga right on top of her with their faces inches away from each other looking like their ready to kiss, although both of their eyes are still open.

When they hear the door open they both shot their heads in my direction. "Umm, I'm gunna' go now, bye Natsume" Mikan then turned into a cat and got out from under Hyuuga and scurried out of the room.

"Watch you back Hyuuga, I know I can't keep you guys apart, that's you choice, but you better not be doing this on sexual tension. Don't hurt her" I say, I mean if all he wants to do is get in her pants then I'll have his head, even more so if he breaks her heart. "Her heart is almost broken already" I whisper to myself as I walk out.

~Nate's P.O.V~

Me and my brothers are all sitting in the living room of our house impatiently waiting for some news, _any_ news on Mikan. I mean what the hell?! She goes to Central Town with her friends and doesn't even come back all night, WHT THE FUC-

"Hey guys!" I jump to the sky's just hearing that voice, Mikan's voice. I know I may sound possessive but I'm her brother _and_ twin for crying out loud! I'll protect her with my life if I have to, I love her, as family of course and I couldn't imagine her getting hurt. So right when I hear her voice I jump up and give her a hug, a tight one. Knowing she's alright I slowly let her go and notice she's smiling at me, then it turned into a smirk. Wait, What?

"Nice to know you were worried for me _Nate-chan_" Aww, fuck. Why do I have to have such a sly sister? Then I notice her look down to my chest and start to giggle. I look down to see what she's so giggdy about then I notice that my shirts wet. "What the hell?" Then I notice how her dress is damp, how the hell did that happen? "I'll explain up stairs" I just nod.

We both walk through the living room and Mikan said hi to Brock, Devin, Tom, Jerry, and Arthur. Then we go upstairs to our room. We finally got there and I start questioning her, but all she does is takes clean black dress and head to the bathroom. Then the shower starts running, what the hell! Its ten minutes later when she get out all fresh and clean and I question her again.

"Look, I just slept over at a friend's room then we had a um . .w-water fight, okay?" Yeah that sure sounded convincing, Mikan's is such a horrible liar. "Who was this friend?" She paused for a moment, probably think if she was going to lie or not. "Natsume?"

"WHAT!" Why the fuck was she sleeping over in a boys room, no wait _Natsume Hyuugas_ room?! "Look it's not that big of a deal, I slept on his bed and he slept somewhere else and nothing happened so just calm down okay?"

"How can I calm down when you fucking slept in _Natsume Hyuugas_ room, you know, the biggest playboy on campus?!"

"Well nothing happened and nothing's going to happen so just fuck off!" What the hell why is she getting so defensive? Ugg this is really pissing me off but whatever I'll just let it slide so we don't have a huge fight. "Yeah whatever" I say and walk out of the room, but I have a feeling she's hiding something.

~Mikan's P.O.V~

Fuck! Why dose Nate have to be so god damn stupid! I defiantly can't tell him about last night and those guys, he'll go on a rage. Even if Natsume and I almost kissed didn't mean I wanted it to happen, I mean I fell, opened my eyes and there he was. But when he was that close my heart did start to beat really fast. Arg! I don't even know what's happening anymore, my heart goes all crazy when I'm close to him.

Ohh! Its lust, yeah that's it! Lust! That's all there was and that's all there ever will be. Good, now time to take a cat nap, yep that sounds nice right about now.


	11. Tom and Jerry Collins

**Tom And Jerry Collins**

~Tom's P.O.V~

Uggg I hate Sunday mornings, all you do is be tired! Unlike yesterday; Saturday where there's cartoons. How boring, and Mikan and Nate are still ignoring each other too. Jerry and I were just sitting on the couch being lazy, everyone was out and Mikan was in the bath. OH MY GOD I'm going to pull my hair out with boredom!

"Hey guys wanna' watch TV?" Oh there Mikan, I guess she's out from her bath. "Sure" I reply with way less enthusiasm than usual. She just sat down with us on the couch and turned on the TV

. . . 45 Minutes Later . . .

"FUCK I'm so bored!" I yell to nobody in particular. I pick up the Remote to the TV and turn it off; we were all just watching it like zombies anyway. "I know!" Mikan exclaims, god she always _knows _something. "How about we have story time!" That doesn't mean that what she knows is worth wile.

"Tell me Mikan, why would we have story time?" Jerry comments in the most board and bothered tone I have ever heard while he dead panned the whole area, looking for something, _anything_ to do.

"So I can learn about you guys, you can tell me what kind of family you came from!" Ohh that's actually a good idea. "Okay, then story time it is" I say as Jerry starts our story. "Well we actually came from an orphanage…"

~Flashback~

_Two very cheerful looking elderly people walked into a big building labeled 'St. Crewly's Orphanage' they walked up to the main desk and told the receptionist they had an appointment with Mr. Crewly. She kindly showed them the way to her boss's office. They were talking for a couple of minutes about the orphanage and other such manners, until Mr. Crewly stood up and took them to the children._

"_Hey, give me my doll back"_

"_Look, aren't the bubbles so pretty!"_

"_Max do you wanna' play with me?"_

_The couple heard lots of kid's voices as they entered a big play area. There were bright colours everywhere and children running about. The couple walked around observing the young ones with their keen eyes. The Woman; Lisa Collins, was quietly watching two boys in the corner of the room. They were writing on a piece of paper and consulting silently to each other. She was very curious, so she walked over to them and kindly asked what they were writing._

"_Oh hello Miss! We were just making a comedy act!" Lisa was definitely surprised by the answer she got but none the less asked another question._

"_Can I hear it?" she studied the boys and they were very handsome, short light brown hair, caramel eyes, yes they were very handsome indeed. "Yeah that would be awesome!" One of them replied._

"_Hey Jerry, why didn't the skeleton go to the dance?"_

"_Ohh well that's easy Tom, he had no body to go with!"_

_And their act went on, while Lisa's husband George came up behind her and watched the two boys with wonder. They were both definitely impressed with the boys, and their smiles were like a 100 watt light bulb to their day. Lisa and George had made their choice._

_One week later Tom and Jerry Collins were settled in their new home and loved it. They lived in a very big house and had lot of space to run around. Every day they would both act for their 'parents' they wanted to become comedians; it was their dream. So they practiced and practiced, and of course they went to school too. They were both very popular, they won contests and talent shows and soon the whole small town of Omura knew them._

_One night when both of the boys were 15 they were driven home in a limo and were told they had to say good bye toy their family. They couldn't believe it, at first they fought but in the end they gave up and said bye to Lisa and George._

"_NOO! You can't take my babys! Stop!" Lisa was yelling and hysterically crying as her boys were being brought to the limo. George was also crying and holding his wife back. It was a hard sight to watch your 'children' leave them again. You see George and Lisa had a child before Tom and Jerry, but she died when she was seven due to a murder. One day the couple brought Tom and Jerry and her tomb stone and it read 'Rest in Peace Laura Collins, beloved daughter' the boys at first had cried when they learned what happened to Laura, and they know what they're doing by leaving but it can't be helped. They're vampires now._

_So it ended like that, with the boys leaving to go to Gakuen Alice, and Lisa and George crying about their second loss, a tragic ending really._

~End of Flashback~

"That's so sad!" Mikan cried, well yes it is sad but they still had lots of happy times. All of their brothers got back not too soon after the _'story telling time'_ and they all ate their lunches with boredom. All the siblings have to do now is get through the rest of their boring Sunday.


	12. Capture the Wanted

**Capture The Wanted**

~Unknown P.O.V~

I was walking through the park late at night, it's pretty chilly but I don't really care. It's not like I have anything to live for anyways, ever since my sister left everything has gone downhill. All I do now is work, work, work, I hate it. But you know as long as I keep this up I'll get to be free once I turn 18, well little bit anyways. I just need to do this so I can take the work load off of sisters back. It has only been three days since she left but already I hate my life, I need to go and find her so I can talk to her. The stupid school that she went to doesn't let anyone contact the people inside, what the fuck?

I'm strolling down a path beside a river right now, it's really beautiful with the moon shining on it and the reflection of all of the trees in the water I look forward and I see a little girl looking at the river from the sidelines, so I walk up to her.

"Hey, why is a little girl like you out here this late at night?" I ask while standing beside her, while waiting for an answer from her I begin taking in the beauty surrounding me again. "Hey do you need me to walk you home, are you lost?" I ask on a whim, what would you do if there was a cute little girl in front of you? I would try and help her, even more so in the circumstances I'm in.

My eyes wander to my reflection in the river, my face is all blurry, I can't even recognise myself, wait where did the girl go? I can't see her reflection. I look to my side and she's still there, what!? I look back and forth between where her reflection should be and her, why the hell doesn't she have a reflection!?

"I see you've finally noticed." Wait was that her? She has an adult voice! What the fuck is going on!? "I'm sorry to have to do this but it's my orders, see you soon." Then she jumped up grasped my neck and bit me.

"AARGGG!" What the fu..c –k…

~Mikan's P.O.V~

I'm walking through the halls of the high school division trying to find my class, you know I've only been to class one day so far and that was last Friday, and now its Monday and I forgot where my class is, gosh I'm stupid. Sunday went by really slow, geez Nate was mad at me the whole day and I didn't even see anyone, all I did was hang out with Tom and Jerry. But I did learn about their past, it was pretty funny and sad.

I bet when I get to class Natsume is going to ignore me, well I would ignore myself too if I almost kissed me. But it's not like I tried to stop him so it's equally my fault, hmm, I'll just have to try and talk to him to get our relationship back to normal.

I walked in the classroom and nobody is there, except Natsume, well that's perfect!

"Hey Natsume!" Now to put on my biggest smile and puppy dog eyes. I walk over to my seat right beside his and sit down. God I was right he is ignoring me, geez is he predictable or what? "Hey let's just forget about what happened the other morning okay?" "Hn" . . . Well at least he's not ignoring me now. So we had a one sided conversation until the bell rang. Nate walked in, I saw him through the corner of my eye, and what the hell! Why is he glaring at me? It's not like I'm sitting on Natsume's lap making out with him or something. I know that's why he's mad. He's just being a protective brother and doesn't want me to be hurt and I totally respect that, but come on he's just a friend and all that's going on between us is lust! But whatever I'll just let him be mad for however long he wants to be mad, and when I don't go back to him first he'll come crawling back to be begging for forgiveness, yes that's an excellent plan.

"Hey Polka, your look like an idiot staring into space with an evil smirk" Natsume is finally talking! Even if I had to make myself look like an idiot to do it he's still talking! Wait, Polka? "I said to stop calling me that" I said with a blank tone, then I jumped on my pray, or in other words, Natsume.

"What the hell Polka! Stop hitting me!" Ha! That's what you get you evil person! "NO"

_Slam_

The door opened and Jin Jin came in, oh shit. I got off Natsume and sat in a polite manner. "Nice to see everyone's well behaved Ms. Yukihira" _Gulp_ "Yes sir everyone is" I said with a smile. Good nice work Mikan you did well. Every one paid attention and the class dragged on, before I knew it, it was lunch time.

~Hotaru's P.O.V~

Everyone was standing around Mikan and Hyuuga's desk, I guess deciding where to eat lunch. "Hey how about we eat in the cafeteria, I heard they were having really good food today!" Kitsu piped up, finally he says something useful. "Yeah that's a good idea" Nonoko replied. So we all went to the cafeteria.

When we got there it was packed full students were everywhere and there was almost no tables. I walked up to an empty table with everyone following behind me and we all sat down. Only a couple of people went to get everyone's food because it's so crowded in here. Geez this school needs to do some renovation. When Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and Sumire got back with everyone's food we all started to eat and have conversations about stupid stuff.

"Hey Anna what's that pink fluffy stuff on your plate?" Mikan asked, everyone looked at her like she was stupid. Come on people she's new here of course she doesn't know what it is. "Ohh! This is Hawlon, it's so good, do you want to try some?" Anna asked "Yes, can I!?" "Of course!" So Anna handed Mikan a piece of Hawlon and everyone was waiting for her reaction. Mikan put it in her mouth and got the biggest smile ever and started squealing "This is so good!" Mikan said and everyone either smiled or laughed.

The big TV that's in the cafeteria playing sports got turned up and a news program came on-

'_Breaking News! Yoichi Sakura the hot new model has gone missing, nobody knows where he is or what happened but we found his blood by a riverside on the east side of town. Detectives and cops are frantically trying to find information on what could have happened. If you know anything then please contact the Tokyo Police.'_

I look over at Mikan and she has turned pale, everyone looks a little bit shocked. I looked over at the table where the Pure Bloods eat and they are all looking worriedly at Mikan, I guess they know she was a Sakura. Mikan stood up at the speed of light and booked it out of the cafeteria, not even saying goodbye, rude much.

~Mikan's P.O.V~

What the fuck! What happened to Yoichi!? I need to figure out what the hell is going on. I got up and left the cafeteria. I ran straight to the wall that separates the academy from the world, and used my alice to explode the wall and I ran out. Why am I so mad, fuck! And why the hell and I so hungry, I already ate most of my lunch before I left. So what the hell! I was running through the alley ways in Tokyo just trying to find Yoichi's scent or something, but I can't find anything.

One of the alleys I was in there was a man that I'm guessing had some business with thugs or something, but the moment I heard his heart beat for some reason I wanted it to stop. Then I realized that I'm hungry for blood, fuck. I ran up to him and before he had time to react I bit him and sucked his blood dry. But I wonder why I didn't get hungry when I was in the academy, maybe there's a barrier that makes our thirst not so strong. I don't know, but ohh well, I just have to find Yoichi.

~Persona's P.O.V~

"Persona I need you to go out and find Yoichi Sakura for me, the little vampire princess is already on the loose." Tch why do I need to do this for that controlling little bastard? Fuck, right his stupid plans to assassinate that other fucking bastard. Ohh whatever I might as well go and get this over with. Time to go capture a famous hot model.


	13. When Jealousy Invades

A/N: I changed the story name from 'Gakuen Alice Vampire School' to 'This is How my Story Ends' I also changes my pen name from 'sarahmonkey123' to 'sarahlhack' I only changed the tittle because I did some rearranging with the future story chapters and I put more into the plot so it will be a better story, I think the new tittle fits a lot better. I changed the story image too. This picture is actually what inspired this story(: http:(slash)(slash) .om(slash)art(slash)Sinking-MikanxNatsume-244450588 Get rid of the '.' put in a '.' Get rid of the '(slash)' put in a '/' And sorry about Mikans brothers name changing to Alex, It didn't actually, I just had another story idea in my head and used that name by accdent, I'll change his name back to Nate soon.

**When Jealousy Invades**

~Persona's P.O.V~

I've been searching for three days straight and this is really bugging me. How hard can it be to fine one model? But I know I'm really close now, I'm right outside of the building that he's in. I know that the Vampire Princess girl hasn't found him yet because I can see him through the window. Now as long as I don't set off the alarms then I'll be alright. All I have to do is go in, get him, and get out. No big deal. Okay time to start moving.

~Normal P.O.V~

Persona was sneaking through the halls of a large warehouse in the dead of night. Everyone in normal situations would be sleeping by now but he was in no normal situation, well to be honest, he was trying to kidnap someone so it was anything but normal. He turned the corner and he found his destination.

Walking up to the door he thought of how it was odd that his break in was so easy, but he quickly pushed that thought away as he rested his hand on the door knob to his targets room. He entered cautiously prepared for the worst, but as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he realized everything was in place, just as he saw it from the outside. Everything but his target.

~Mikan's P.O.V~

Why haven't I found Yoichi yet? Where could he be? I don't even know what to do seeing as how I don't know where to look anymore. I've looked all around Tokyo and haven't found him anywhere. It's already been three days of non-stop looking; I might as well go back to the academy so people don't worry about me. Wow, a week ago I would have never thought that people would worry but now I have friends I can trust and brothers that care for me. I really am lucky. I'll just head back to see if Hotaru or my brothers can help me.

. . .

When I got back to the academy I quietly went to my house to make sure nobody saw me, I don't want to get ambushed. I was walking up the stairs when the door burst open and every one of my brothers came out. All of them. They hugged me tight and started rambling things about how I shouldn't go out of the academy alone or how reckless I was. But I didn't mind any of their parenting words, I was just happy to be back, and to be able to sleep in a warm bed.

As I was walking up the stairs to get to my room Nate called out to me and told me to slow down. We walked the rest of the way to our room.

"So what happened for the last three days" Nate inquired. "Well nothing really, I didn't find Yoichi and I drank a couple of people's blood" In all truth I killed a bunch of people to from drinking their blood. Not every vampire kills after they drink blood, they can have some of the humans supply and leave enough for them to live, I really wish I could do that but once I start I can't stop until they're sucked dry. It's quite depressing but I try not to think about it. If I had a choice, I would choose not to kill. But I don't have a choice, now do I?

"I can help you if you want, you know, to look for him. Maybe tomorrow after school?" Gosh he just supplied me with the answer to the unasked question, that made it simpler. "If you don't mind" I said with a smile. He gave me a nod and we both headed to do our night routine and go to sleep.

~The next day~

I was with Nate on his motorcycle driving to school. This is going to be tough, facing all of these people after mysteriously leaving for three days; I'll have to make up an excuse to tell them. We got to school, and thank god we were late so everyone was already in classes and I don't have to face them till break.

"So what are you going to tell everyone?" Nate asked me, but really I don't know. "I don't know yet" I replied as we were almost to our class, just a few steps away. When we reached the door I opened it and got there just in time to hear "Hello, my name is Yoichi Sakura, nice to meet you all"

~Yoichi's P.O.V~

This dick hole _Persona _is dragging me somewhere, I admit that I have some respect after I launched a surprise attack on him and he still beat me, and I even used my new weird ass power where I can summon ghosts or something. "When we get to our destination, pretend you're not scared, for your own benefit" Did he just give me advice? That's odd. "Where are we going anyways?" "You'll see"

So after about five more minutes of walking in this mansion like building we finally reached a door labelled _'E.S.P'_ Persona knocked on the door and I heard the voice from inside say "come in"

"Remember what I told you"

Persona opened the door and we both walked in. There was a short man standing in front of a large oak desk that made him look even smaller. I'm thinking he's a midget because his face is far from young and adorable. "Yoichi Sakura, am I correct?" Persona said not to act scared, but I don't even have to act, I'm a man! I'm not afraid of some dwarf! "Yes sir that's me" I still have to keep my cool demeanor though.

"Good, here is your class schedule, and your dorm information, also everything you need to know about the school is in this pamphlet. You may under no circumstances leave the property of the school and if you haven't figured it out already, you're a vampire. You are dismissed." Huh? Persona was pushing me out the door, I wanted to ask a ton of questions but I guess that wasn't allowed. I was shoved out the door turned around right as it slammed in my face. "Hello, I'm Narumi Anju, and am your new home room teacher!" I turn around to see an ugly blonde girl.

After talking to this dude and walking to my classroom I figured that he's a guy. Opps, my mistake. So we finally reached the classroom and he brought me into the room and told me to introduce myself, so I did. "Hello, my name is Yoichi Sakura, nice to meet you all" The door opened as I was saying that so I turned to look and see who it is. The first thing I see is long brown hair, then short stature, then golden brown eyes, wait "MIKAN?!"

~Normal P.O.V~

Youshi was looking bewildered at Mikan and Mikan looks like she just saw a ghost. So in this situation Mikan being Mikan ran up to Youshi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell Yoichi! Do you know how worried I've been about you, right after that news report I have been searching for you night and day. Then you just waltz into my class and shout out my name and make it obvious that you, aka a _FAMOUS MODLE_ knows me, then to tell you this I had to drag you out of there pretty much confirming that I know you too! I already have to tell everyone a lie then you come and make me have to think of a new one!"

Yoichi just blankly stared at her then enveloped her in a bear hug. "I'm sorry, I don't really know how I got here, and I know you must be stressed but it's so good to see you! Mikan I missed you so much"

For the rest of the day Mikan and Yoishi were talking about everything and anything, they were laughing and smiling the whole time. Mikan came up with the two lies that one, she was out doing business as the vampire princess, and two, she's an old childhood friend of Yoichi's.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

'Why the hell is Mikan and that model stuck to each other like glue? And how does he make her smile like that? I'm way better than him, she should be with me. But she's not, for some reason she's with him, laughing, being playful, and sharing inside jokes. Maybe it was just too good to be true.


	14. Scarred Memory

**Scarred Memory**

~Mikan's P.O.V~

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Narumi screamed first thing in the morning, I'm tired and grumpy and he screams like a buffoon, just fucking great. I mean yeah I'm excited I'm just not showing it right now.

"When are we going?" Sumire asked, representing the whole class's question. "We're going to leave tonight because it's Friday, and stay for the whole weekend!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Yuu asked, because himself, and everyone else in the classroom knows that the school would not let us go out with humans. "Well actually the school owns a private beach that is only a two hour drive from here, it is quite lovely" Well then I guess that's settled. "So we have no school today and everyone can go pack, then at 11:00am we will meet in the front of the school and board the busses!"

Everyone left the classroom along with the conversations of exited students. Nate and I went back to our house to pack, and since none of our brothers are in the same grade as us we're the only ones going. "So do you think this is going to be fun, or just stupid?" I looked at Nate as if he were crazy. "Well as long as we make it fun it will be, silly!"

At eleven everyone was standing outside of the school with their bags in tow. No teachers were here yet and there were about 160 students here, because there are five classes in our grade. There's so many faces I don't recognize, and I'm still looking for all of my friends so I'm all alone right now. I think people are starting to stare, and they're whispering, and was that a finger I just saw point at me? That's rude.

"Hey, You're Mikan, the vampire princess right?" I quickly turned around to be face to face with a boy and girl. The boy had dark blue hair and eyes; he wore a beanie and had a star tattoo under his left eye. The girl looked like cotton candy, with her dark pink hair and eyes, but she is very pretty, along with the boy.

"Yes I am, but who are you?"

"I'm Tsubasa Ando, and this is Misaki Harada" he said pointing to the girl next to him. "Nice to meet you" Misaki stuck out her hand and I took it. "Would you like to sit with us on the bus?"

"I would love to but I'm still looking for my friends, I told them that I'd sit with them" I really did too, that wasn't a lie, and I actually should continue looking for them. "Well everyone's already on the busses so I guess you have to sit with us; it's your lucky day!" I whip my head back to where everyone was a couple minutes ago, but notice I sad _was_. Everyone's already boarded the busses. I guess I'll just have to wait till we get there to find everyone.

~Normal P.O.V~

Everyone got to the private beach safe and sound, Mikan had some trouble on the ride there because she couldn't get her two stalkers to stop asking her questions, and honestly it was getting on her nerves. Mikan eventually found her friends and even got to share a room with all of the girls!

"Guys, what bikini should I wear?" Sumire held up two bikinis, a gold one and a shiny green one. Everyone agreed with the green one. "Well it's a good thing all of you have cute bathing suits too or else I would set up a one on one session on the fundamentals of fashion, and that's about four to five hours of studying."

"Geez Sumire thanks for your caringness." Mikan looked over at Anna and stifled laughter because it was obvious she was being sarcastic, but Sumire didn't catch on to that. "You're welcome!"

After about half an hour of talking, gossiping, and fangirling over each other's clothing, they were finally ready to go down to the beach. All of the girls were in their bathing suits, flaunting all of their goodies to the public eye, but Mikan had a loose T shirt on over her bikini, she's not self-conscious, she just wants to wait for the right time to take the shirt off.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

The guys and I were all on the beach waiting for the girls to get here, but you know girls can be girls and therefore take for fucking ever getting ready. After like half an hour of them doing god knows what, they finally got here, in all of their bikini glory. I was only interested in Mikan though, so why in the fuck is she wearing a T shirt!?

"All us girls are going to go swimming, do you guys want to join us?" Nonoko asked. "No we're fine here for now, thanks, you look lovely by the way!" God Yuu can you be any more obvious? "T-thanks" Nonoko and Anna just rushed off towards the water, Sumire followed after when she noticed that Hotaru was talking to Mikan.

"Well are you guys going to go?" Koko said looking at the two remaining girls. "Shut up Yome" Hotaru shot back. She started whispering something to Mikan, She looked hesitant but Mikan quickly took off her T shirt and ran with Hotaru to the water.

My eyes widen, and I rub them to make sure I'm not seeing things. "Guys did you see that scar on Mikan's back, the one from her right shoulder blade to left lower back?" Okay Ruka saw it too, but why does she have a scar that brutal? "Yeah.." was all I replied with.

~Mikan's P.O.V~

"Just take your shirt off, then I'll run with you to the beach, and don't look back to see their faces. You can do this Mikan, don't let the past hold you back from having fun" Hotaru whispered to me. I smiled to her, she's an amazing friend. Alright let's do this.

It was already 6pm; the girls and I have been in the water all day, literally. I look like a prune right now. Everyone is standing on the beach waiting for Narumi to tell us something, he called us here for an important announcement.

"We're going to have a campfire!" Everyone cheered and hollered, campfires were always fun. "I've got pairs of who is going to get fire wood" He started naming people in twos and sending them off to a certain area. Then he called me and Natsume, really? Just my luck, I'll have to fight my lust back, it's not going to get the best of me. "Let's go" Natsume said to me and started walking off in the direction Narumi pointed to.

When I caught up with him we were in an awkward silence. All I heard was the crunch of leaves and twigs under our feet, and the faint sound of talk and laughter from the beach. _Crunch crunch crunch_.

"Okay I think this is a good spot to collect some sticks and stuff" We both stopped and I turned to get some sticks and twigs. I think Natsume has something on his mind, he hasn't really said anything and he seems pretty focused. I found myself start to think about everything about him, his hair, his voice, his _eyes_, oh god his eyes.

I was still standing faced away from Natsume; he must think I'm stupid cause' I'm not doing anything, just standing here. In the next second I feel a warm hand on my back, shocked I turn around, but can't completely, Natsume held onto my arm. I relax for a second until I feel his finger tips tracing down my scar. Unwillingly tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"What is this from?" Natsume let my arm go after he was finished looking at my scar, I turn to him and cant form words cause' I'm crying so hard, he looks so pained, like he knows what I'm feeling, like he knows that at this very moment I'm reliving memories that I still can't comprehend.

He grabbed both my arms and pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt like hours, but I think it was actually like ten minutes. I don't know if I can trust Natsume, but when it looked like he understood the pain I was in, it was reassuring almost, and I have faith in him.

"When I was seven I was driving in the car with my mom, it was my father's birthday and I really wanted to get him a cake, so my mom brought me to the store, even with her busy schedule. We got to the store and I picked out a big blue one, which was his favorite colour. It was so pretty, and I asked the lady to write _'happy Birthday daddy!'_ so she did." I looked up at Natsume and he was staring intently at me, he nodded his head signaling me to continue.

"On the way home I was so excited, I mean it was my father's birthday and I got him a really cool cake, I was definitely showing my excitement on the outside. I told my mom to look at the cake again, I knew she already saw it but I thought it was so pretty. After briefly glancing at the cake she looked at my face and smiled at me and I gave her my hugest smile back _'your father will be very happy, I'm sure of it'_ she said. But she ran through a red light, and a car collided with the driver's side of the car. My father was anything but happy." Natsume's hold on me was tight, and I'm pretty sure I was crying again.

"I was in a three month coma, and when I woke up my father was livid, I didn't even know what was going on. I thought he would be happy about the cake I got him. I guess he didn't feel like explaining it because all he did was hand me an envelope, so I opened it. What was inside truly broke me. It was a picture of the wrecked car, and a blue smear on the road that was covered in blood." I hugged Natsume tight.

"It's okay" That's all I needed to hear from him.

When we got back to the campfire it was already up and running, of course me and Natsume brought fire wood back, if we didn't that would be suspicious.

We both sat on opposite sides of the fire and started to talk to our friends. I decided to look at him, and when I did I saw that he was smiling at me, but he looked away right away. "Hey Mikan you should play a song!" I am going to kill Nate. Everyone agreed with him right away.

"I don't have my guitar" "Here use mine" said a random girl.

"My voice hurts" "Liar" Hotaru! You trader!

"Fine!"

Play ~State of Grace, Taylor swift. Acoustic~

I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
>Busy streets and busy lives<br>And all we know is touch and go  
>We alone with our changing minds<br>We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time

And I never saw you coming  
>And I'll never be the same<p>

You come around and the armor falls  
>Pierce the room like a cannon ball<br>Now all we know, is don't let go  
>We are alone just you and me<br>Up in your room and our slates are clean  
>Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes<p>

So you were never a saint  
>And I love the Sade's are wrong<br>We learn to live with the pain  
>Mostly of broken hearts<br>But this love is raging and wild

And I never saw you coming  
>And I'll never be the same again<p>

This is a state of grace  
>This is a worthwhile fight<br>Love is a ruthless game  
>Unless you play it good and right<br>These are the hands of fate  
>You're my Achilles heel<br>This is the golden age of something good  
>And right and real<p>

And I never saw you coming  
>And I'll never be the same<p>

And I never saw you coming  
>And I'll never be the same<p>

This is a state of grace  
>This is a worthwhile fight<br>Love is a ruthless game  
>Unless you play it good and right<p>

For a good chunk of the song I was looking at Natsume, and he was looking back. Everyone congratulated me on how well I did and they were amazed with my voice. I thanked them of course, but all I could think about was Natsume.

After the campfire ended everyone went back to their cabins. The guys were mostly talking about girls, except for the geeks, they were studying. And as for the girls, some were having pillow fights, some were painting their nails, some were talking about boys. But for Mikan and her friends, they were in their beds, almost sleeping.

"Goodnight guys!"


End file.
